


Always kissable

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie feels grimy, dirty and like he's been run over by a razorboar. Not really all that kissable, not that it stops Ophelia from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always kissable

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got from my brutal legend ask blog. Enjoy this tiny drabble.

She surprises him with a kiss. By this point he’s covered in grease, grime and what feels like demon blood, so Eddie doesn’t feel particularly kissable. He feels like he’s rolled down several hills and been run over by a razorboar. Hunting demons has its costs and that is his cleanliness.

Yet, Ophelia still catches him by the chin, a playful smile on her features as she leans in and steals a kiss. It isn’t a long one, but it leaves Eddie a little pink when Ophelia pulls away. He feels kind of silly, like an elated school girl at the amusement on her features.

“Hey good looking.” She greets as she cups his cheek in her hand. 

“Look whose talkin’!” He says with a laugh, his expression softening at the edges as he leans into Ophelia's grasp. “You’re the great lookin’ one here.” He makes the appropriate finger guns to go with his words. He'd wink if he knew that wouldn't get him a pinch out right.

Ophelia rolls her eyes fondly at that, jabbing Eddie lightly on the side. “Don’t start anything, Eddie. You know I’ll win.” 

“Mhm.” He relents, content to steal a kiss himself this time. He succeeds, and succeeds again. Ophelia has no qualms with kissing him, even if she's getting dirty in the process.


End file.
